Shimmering Black Scales
by Grandpork5005
Summary: The world of Monster Hunter. Where hunters hunt monsters for a living. Has anyone thought of what the monsters do out of a hunt? This story follows a Tetsucabra and a Gore Magala and their strange love for each other.


Day 1 - Encounter

It was a normal day in The Sunken Hollow. The sky was bright blue, the air smelled of a horrible stench (as usual.) The Nerscylla was out at the Heaven's Mount to help the Zinogre get rid of pesky Hunters. Mr. Kecha was out with Mr. Rathalos to help with his sick wife. Gypceros was in the Ancestral Steppe for resource gathering. It was just me, Seltas and E. Congalala here today. Those two tend to sleep in, so the morning was particularly quiet today. The air smelled more clear with Nerscylla's poison spike's smell gone for today. I took in the air. It smelled fresh and cooling. My name is Theodore Cabra, after my great grandfather. I had been the only one left in my family except my grandfather for 5 years, since my father and mother were killed by Hunters. My grandfather quickly trained me to defend myself after my parents were killed. The Rhenoplos even let me practice trampling on them (Their hard shells protected them from being hurt.) Today was a day that would rattle my brain forever.

I was walking in the cool waters of the Sunken Hollow. It was mid day by now, the Hunters usually come out by now. Grandfather was out to get food for us at Heaven's Mount. I was home alone, I felt a strong surge of great freedom. I walked around saying good morning to the Rhenoplos, until I heard a strange thumping coming from the other area. The webbing broke from Nerscylla's home, and out came a caped black figure. It was jet black, with a rounded head that resembled of a villain. The black scales shimmered in the lighting coming from Gypceros's place. A Hunter fell off of the figure and it looked in hatred at the pest. The Palicoes came to roll the Hunter back home, leaving me and the figure. It looked me in the eye, it was very feminine. It flew away briskly, leaving one scale behind. I picked it up with my jaw, and I treasure it to this day. I didn't know if it was a girl or a boy at the time, but I knew it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

DAY 2 - Preparation

I had woken up in the morning to the foul smell of Gypceros's poison. Grandfather was out getting our morning meal as usual. I was alone in the area. I slowly rolled over, still half asleep, to grab the jet black scale. It shimmered in the reflections from the area above. It had such a smooth texture, it felt so precious in my hands (or legs depending on what you think the front limbs are.) I needed to see the stark black figure again. I walked to the area above and saw Gypceros walking out for a drink in the stream. I walked over and asked him if he had seen a black, dragon like figure anywhere he has been. I was desperate to see the figure. He said yes, he had seen a black dragon in the Ancestral Steppe. My face lit up in joy, and I quickly ran to my grandfather who was returning with kelbi meat. I immediately asked him when we could go to the Ancestral Steppe. He didn't know when, but probably when we need more firewood. He said we could most likely go tomorrow if I wished, since we were running out of machalite.

DAY 3 - Confrontation

I had packed all of my things, including my precious scale. The travel to the Ancestral Steppe was actually shorter than expected. We crossed a mountain covered in jagged rocks that we could easily smash with our jaws, making our journey short and carefree. The view above the mountain was gorgeous. The sun reflected light on the clouds surrounding the mountains, the small streams of water reflected small shimmers of light. I could see every single ore in the mining area from all the light reflecting off of them. I followed my grandfather as he slowly walked down the mountainside. It was night by the time we walked to an area we could rest in. I couldn't sleep that night, so I took a stroll around the areas.

I walked past the nest where the dragons would sleep, and I saw what I came for. The jet black figure was sitting on the edge of the cliff, staring into the moon. I turned around the corner quickly and walked to the next area. I started banging my head on the wall trying to figure what to do in this situation. Should I go talk to it? Should I walk back and pretend it never happened? My head was hurting, both from banging my head and from the situation at hand. I took a deep breath and tried to think through each situation, trying to figure out which situation would keep me out of trouble the best. I ended on confronting her. I figured I could weasel my way out of trouble just this once. It's too dark outside for anyone to recognize me, other than my grandfather. I proceeded with this plan, confident in it's success.

My footsteps felt heavy against the ground. I was frightened I'd give away my presence. I swallowed hard, and greeted myself. "H-hello...?" I muttered. The figure turned it's head, with wide shimmering eyes.

"Hello," It replied. It's voice was higher and sounded of a female. ",and who are you?" It asked curiously.

"M-my name is Theodore...Theodore Cabra..." I stuttered out.

"I'm Gloria Magelle." She replied. I immediately knew she was a girl now, my prayers have been answered. I was hoping it was a girl, it would be more awkward to confess my love to a guy, but it would be possible. I took a deep breath and relieved at the fact that I wouldn't have to tell someone about my hunch that I would end up confessing to a guy. I started asking about what she liked. She liked action, humor, and drama. The three things I could barely do. My heart sunk at this fact, and a little part of me died inside. I ended up saying goodbye and briskly walked away in embarrassment. I couldn't react in time, I decided it would be best if I just walked away rather than to try to explain what I liked. I'd better brush up on my humor, strength, and drama skills.

DAY 4 - Regret

I think I've spent at least 2 hours banging my head on the wall. I was immediately regretting everything I said last night, I didn't even know half the stuff I said. Did I say I could eat at 5 mph? I don't know anymore, but I do know that I need to wait for this to blow over before I talk to Gloria again. I fell on my back and stared into the morning sky. I lift my hands up and stare into my palms. I flop my body down and try to shake my head to get rid of my memories. Unable to forget my mistakes, I jump up and pace in frustration. I look in the water and see my dark circles under my eyes. My grandfather returned from gathering machalite around mid day. I was still tired and grumpy while walking home. I held my scale close and pressed on.

Arriving home at night, I fall into the cool water and take in the smell that I had missed for a long day. I'd rather smell this stench than think about what I had done last night. I quickly fell asleep when I rolled over.

DAY 5 - Pain

I dreamt a horrible dream last night. I dreamt of a sensation. No, many sensations. Various levels of pain struck through my body, burning, stinging, and more I couldn't begin to describe. I woke up in a rage. I jerked my head back and forth, while some pest climbed onto me and stabbed me with a tiny knife. "Get the shock trap!" One would yell. "Get the bombs out!" The other would yell. My vision faded. I felt it was the end. My eyelids closed slowly. I wanted it to stop.

As I dragged my eyelids down, a large booming noise echoes throughout the sunken hollow. It was the stark black wyvern I had encountered before. It's wings spread out and it let out an ear aching roar. The scales flowed around the wyvern, shrouding it like mist. It flew at the hunters, sweeping at their feet in an attempt to knock them onto the ground. One hunter managed to climb on top of the wyvern and started to attack It. The screams of pain ring in my ears. I needed to do something.

The hunter toppled to the ground. Without knowing, I threw a rock at it. I stood there in shock, trying to process what I had just done. The hunters notice that I've gotten up and start attacking me again. A hunter walks back with a bow in his hands and coats it in a substance. The hunter points it at me, and I know that this is the end. I close my eyes and brace myself for the shot.

I hear a blood curdling screech. My eyes open quickly to see the wyvern with arrows in it's back, blood staining the beautiful scales. I look in terror, I see now things I can only dream of. I'd never imagine that me, of all monsters, would be attacked today. I never even learned the name of the creature before me, but I know that it's life is on the line.

The anger built up within me, my eyes widen. I realize that I must drive these pests away. I let out a roar, to intimidate the enemy. I follow with pulling a rock out of the ground. "Die, die, die," I repeat to myself. "Die already, just die!" I say to myself. I hurl the rock at a hunter, sending him flying towards the walls. He falls to the ground unconscious. The others take a look at him and begin to attack. I absorb the hits like a sponge. This pain is nothing compared to seeing someone, or anyone being murdered in front of me. I let out another roar. I lift a foot up and step on the nearest hunter. The other hunters look in fear, their determination to hunt has fallen dramatically. I look one hunter in the eye and pull out a rock. I crush it in my mouth, sending shards towards both hunters. The two hunters get impaled with jagged pieces of rock, and fall to the ground in defeat.

The wyvern gets up and sees what I've done. It looks me in the eye. The light shimmering from the blood and scales, it looked beautiful as always. It slowly limped towards me. It put it's mouth to my ear, and said weakly, "Thank...you..." Before flying into the air. I watch as it glides away and I collapse. Everything was black.

DAY 6 - Search

The light of dawn blinded my eyes as they opened. The sound of birds chirping filled the air. My grandfather sat by the stream washing his face. To the right is a pile of Iron. "Grandfather must've been out gathering," I think to myself as I struggle to get up. My grandfather spots me out of the corner of his eye.

"What happened while I was out? You brought a girl over?" Said grandfather jokingly. He burst into a laughing fit and saw that I wasn't laughing. "What really happened yesterday?"

"Some hunters appeared yesterday..." I replied. Grandfather's face looked stern.

"I thought we trained on how to fight hunters didn't we?" He asked.

"Yes, but another monster was there and I tried to protect it..." I stopped there. Grandfather didn't want to hear it. He looked disappointed that I couldn't defend someone, and to a lesser extent, myself. Even if he looked disappointed now, I knew he was just worried on the inside. I got up and limped to the other area. I felt a stinging pain on my left leg. I look down to see a stream of blood in the water. The wound from yesterday opened up. I tried to walk it off, even if it might get infected.

The only thought that ran through my head was the thought of that wyvern from yesterday. The more I think about the stained red scales, the more disgusted I am with myself. "I should've been the one hurt the most," I thought to myself. I notice ripples in the water from my tears dropping. I quickly wipe my face and make sure no one was looking. "I need to go find that wyvern," I thought to myself. I brainstorm ways of going to the Ancestral Steppe, but a scream broke my train of thought. It sounded of the wyvern.

I paid attention to nothing else around me, only what was in front of me, and the sound of the screaming. I run towards the sound, tears flowing out of my eyes without me knowing of it. "I can finally get her name!" I think to myself. I run, and keep running, paying no attention to how much time passes while I try to find the source of this noise. It's midnight by the time I find the source.

DAY 7 - Discovery

The wyvern lies there, near death and squeezing out tiny wails of pain. The blood covered the rocks around her. I find myself in area 7 at this time. I notice the moon, and how much time has passed now. I quickly look for something to patch the wyvern's wounds with and find some herbs. I scramble to get the herbs and rush over the to hurt creature. I apply the herbs to the wounds, not knowing what I'm doing with minimal knowledge on medicine.

I end up losing myself in it's shining scales. The red stained black scales reflected the moonlight. I shake my head and continue patching up the wounds. The wyvern looks me in the eye and smiles. I glance up, blush, and start gathering herbs faster.

I get up from gathering the herbs and notice the wyvern wasn't on the ground anymore. I see a small trail of blood on the ground, leading to the edge of the cliff. The wyvern looked into the moonlight. The scales still hypnotizing me, I stood there in awe of the beauty in front of me. The wyvern noticed me looking, and motioned me to come sit next to it. I slowly walked towards the creature, and sat down.

Little drips of blood fell from it's arm, little by little. Tears still streamed down It's face, but quickly wiped them away and look straight at me. "What's your name?" It asked. I sat there for a second, losing myself to the reflection again, then realized I was being asked a question.

"Uh...uhh...Theodore...Theodore Cabra," I muttered. A shock went up my spine and I cringed at what I'd just said. I remembered what I had daydreamed 4 days ago.

"That's a nice name," It replied, smiling at me. I blushed. I never realized how heavenly the voice sounded. It sounded high pitched, but not high enough to put a ring in my ears. It sounded far better than I had ever dreamed of before.

"W-what's your name?" I ask, hoping I didn't sound too stupid in front of it.

"I don't really have a name, all people say to me are 'run' or 'it's a Gore Magala' so I guess you can call me Gore Magala,' It said. It took me a while to process, I was too nervous.

"I guess I can call you G.M. then?" I asked nervously, trying to find something that rolls off my tongue better than Gore Magala.

"Sure, I guess," it said. I started sweating. I started feeling light headed. I was too nervous. "Are you alright?" The wyvern asked concerned.

"I...I'm fiii-" I fell onto the ground in a small puddle of sweat. I felt a strange mixture of happiness and fear of being made fun of.

End of month one.


End file.
